Pandora's Voice
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: "It's all your fault, this catastrophe!" "It's not what I thought it would be!" "I won't listen to those complaints." Those words haunted Maki, but she moved on as best as she could. Detached from humanity as the Mechanical God, Maki watched as the humans broke themselves over superficial things, but she never expected it would have a lasting effect. (Full summary inside.)


Summary: "It's all your fault, this catastrophe!" "It's not what I thought it would be!" "I won't listen to those complaints." Those words haunted Maki, but she moved on as best as she could. Detached from humanity as the Mechanical God, Maki watched as the humans broke themselves over superficial things, but she never expected it would have a lasting effect. Every world she visits has someone wishing and blaming her until the day she was forced in Hyoutei. Even then, the wishes haunt her, sometimes in more literal ways than anyone had expected.

AN: Something interesting. You know the guy who played Atobe in the first musical... Yeah, because I remember his name... (not). Anyways, I found out he's an Utaite. And my god, his voice is nice in Senbonzakura~! (You should all join the Vocaloid Fandom, but please do not fight?) Also, this is pretty much an intro to my _super awesome, sexy OC_ (note the sarcasm that you probably can't see being used here.) Based off of Kamisama Nejimaki and Pandora Voxx.

Pairings: Atobe/Jirou, Oshitari/Mukahi, Ohtori/Natsuko (OC), "one-sided" Shishido/Natsuko (OC), one-sided Maki (OC)/Ohtori, eventual Shishido/Maki (OC)

Disclaimer: I need this, see? Does that mean I own this? Probably not.

* * *

Pulling her vest closer, Maki glanced around, glad that no one had bothered to give her weird looks. There was the occasional male that would try to pick her up, but Maki continued on, trying to reach the home that Koko had procured for them both.

_'People always wish for things that they cannot have. They never consider the consequences, and always curse "God" whenever it goes wrong.'_ Maki looked back at the girl who had a hopeful yet fearful look in her eyes, and Maki was glad that she only had to grant wishes she heard.

Picking up her pace, Maki cursed her luck, and made it back without incident. "Master, I'm back."

Not gaining any reply, Maki walked towards the "control room" (which, really, was nothing more than a bunch of screens that were hooked up to numerous cameras—used to spy on those that Maki granted wishes for), and nearly cursed her luck when she saw the boy standing on the cliff.

"Master…"

Koko looked up from the stack of papers she was reviewing, and said, "Welcome back, Maki. How was the trip?"

Maki smiled and said, "I saw some interesting people. Nothing you should really worry about."

"That's good to know~ I mean, we wouldn't want another incident, right?"

Maki bit her lip but nodded. "Yes, Master, I know." (She did know what Koko was referring to.)

Koko smiled and excused her (something about having to keep an eye on the one that wanted clairvoyance.)

Maki quickly took it as a chance to escape, and ran into the room that was hers. Ignoring the fact that Koko could very well be spying on her, ignoring that it was pointless to do this, Maki threw herself on the bed and sighed, somewhat horrified to find that she couldn't cry.

The guilt hadn't disappeared, and there was nothing she could do to alleviate this. Before, had she not been forced to interact with humans, Maki could have ignored that it was wrong. There was a small part of her that denied it being wrong, though. It rationalized her powers (wish-granting) with the fact that it was _exactly_ what was asked for.

It didn't matter though. In the end, it was done, and there was nothing she could do about it (except feel terrible about it, but it would never change events.) Hearing Koko's voice suddenly, Maki stood and awaited her Master's entrance.

"Ah, I was hoping you would be laying down. You never act informal around me… It makes me feel too important," Koko chided gently. "At the very least, don't act this formal when you go to Hyoutei High tomorrow."

Maki nodded—she would do anything Koko asked her to do because it made her happy. "I shall not, Master. I shall be on my best behavior."

Koko sighed, and said, "I don't want that. I want you to speak informally, and I want you to be a _normal person_."

Maki stared at her blankly—the idea of being "normal" from a human's perspective was foreign to her. "How do you act like a normal person? Do you not just eat, sleep and poop? Does that mean I should take potty breaks every so often?"

Koko chuckled, amused suddenly. "Well, yes, that's what humans do. But they also socialize. They fall in love, they gossip, they curse God, they do whatever they deem to be necessary at the time."

"So, Master, does that mean I should just act brash," Maki asked, still confused, but somewhat getting an idea.

"Why not? And, by the way, I have finally asked Keigo for that favor he owed me. So, tomorrow, I'll have him instruct you on acting like a person." Koko smiled brightly before exiting.

Maki sighed; tomorrow would be the craziest day she's ever had. At the same time, Maki was happy to learn that she would meet with the man that Koko had constantly been talking about a week after they had arrived in this "universe" (which, really, was nothing more than a "dollhouse" for God.)

_"Maki, Maki, you'll never guess what happened! After finally securing that job at a bookstore, I had run into a boy no older than ten!"_

_Maki smiled and said, "Welcome back Master. And why is this a good thing? I thought you wanted to stay hidden."_

_Koko had a secretive smile as she said, "Well, technically, I sort of saved him from certain death. I had him host me for a while as I helped him escape his captors. In exchange for saving him, he said something about helping me, but I don't need it."_

_Maki sighed, but she was still smiling. "Master, why don't you just make him another one of your toys?"_

_Koko chuckled and replied with, "You make me sound so evil or dirty… maybe both. In any case, I don't need another 'toy'. They all break in the end~"_

_"So, Master, what do you plan on doing in the end?"_

_"Why, Maki, that's for me to know and for you to forever keep guessing~"_

However, she was still trying to understand one thing—how did Atobe know about her and her Master? Did Koko tell him about being a God? Or did he have some form of "magic"? (Koko did mention something about a divine insight, but Maki had ignored it and simply passed it off as a heightened sense of observation.)

Tomorrow would be interesting, that much was certain.

Koko chuckled, and then glanced at the screen in which a brunette was on. "Life sucks, doesn't it? And you always blame the God you never believe in."

However, the love triangle did interest her, and it was amusing to say the least. "However, did you know that sometimes, if you opened your mouth, good things happen for you?" Koko asked no one in particular.

Humans were expendable but not—they were necessary for her to have something worthy to do, but they were also a hassle that she didn't like. Koko did admit, however, that sometimes the dramas they involved themselves in were worthy material for a good laugh or two (the idea of Romeo and Juliet had honestly made her crack up instead of cry.)

"But I wonder if you're truly brave or a coward… You'll need to be brave in the end, won't you?"


End file.
